As Time Stands Still
by EllaBellaBaby
Summary: Hermione is depressed, Ron kissed Lavender! So she has gone to find a way to redo everything with on simple object. Her old time turner! HR obviously with also some HG hope you like it! BONUS H&R ONE SHOT! i kno im loverly huh? lol plzzz read!
1. Beginnings

**As Time Stands Still - Beginnings**

**Summary: Ok so this is set the night of Ron and Lavenders kiss. Hermione and Harry are plotting, oh fun!**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling therefore I own NOTHING (sadly) except the plot mwahaha**

**R&R please!! I will love you forever!**

**Thanx**

**xoxoxoxo**

**EllaBellaBaby**

_As if we could kill time without injuring eternity!_

_-Henry David Thoreau_

Harry sat in the empty common room, staring at the dieing fire, and thinking of the days events. Ron and Hermione it seemed would never be friends again. Ron had kissed Lavender, Hermione had sent birds to attack him. Then biggest of all about 20 minutes ago Hermione had left Harry with a manic look on her face saying she had an idea. So here Harry was waiting for her to turn up.

"HARRY, HARRY!!" Hermione squeaked excitedly as she hurtled towards her friend "I found it!"

"Found _it_?" Harry asked bewildered. Hermione held up her hand as she stood there trying to catch her breath. In her hand was a tiny hourglass on a chain.

"Hermione is that…?" Harry asked almost disbelievingly

"My old time turner." gasped Hermione, Harry's eyes grew wide. He ushered Hermione into a chair.

"I asked McGonagall if there was any way to get one and she said she never gave mine back! Isn't it great??" Hermione's face was so hopeful Harry felt bad to ask the question that was going through his mind, _'why?'_

"Erm 'Mione," Harry said cautiously "Why do you, or we, need a time turner?" he then recoiled at the look she gave him.

"We're going back in time to save our love life's!" She said as if Harry was missing the obvious.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Harry asked almost regretting it eminently at the look of enthusiasm on her face.

"Okay, here's the plan." Hermione said pulling Harry down next to her. So there it happened that the two teens planed, maybe rather reluctantly on Harry's part, how to get their hearts desires.

The Plan was simple, Harry and Hermione would start back at the beginning of the day. There they would prod and poke with circumstances, starting with Ginny and Deans relationship. Then slowly, cautiously, move on to Ron and Lavenders. They would write notes, tell lies, and maybe spread a couple rumors. It was very complicated and would require and invisibility cloak, but Hermione was determined.

Harry had been looking Hermione over as she told him her exuberant plan, she didn't look the best for wear. Her hair was frizzing up more than usual, like it did when she was agitated, her eyes we red and swollen, because of all her crying, and her robes we dusty and wrinkled. Hermione was obviously hurting but this was a new tactic.

"Hermione," said Harry tentatively, she turned to look at him with a questioning look in her eyes. "Should we really go through all this trouble?"

"Harry, I need to do this." Hermione said, and she had such a look of hurt in her eyes that Harry felt he needed to do this just to help her, even if it didn't work.

"Okay 'Mione lets do this."


	2. Harry's Extra Push

**As Time Stands Still – Harry's Extra Push**

Hermione and Harry were standing by the couch about twenty minutes later cloak in hand along with Hermione's school bag chocked full with paper quills and everything else they could need. Hermione looked at Harry briefly before taking the cloak and throwing it over them. She then took the time turner and put it around her and Harry's neck. She looked at Harry who did in fact look a little nauseous.

"I think we should turn it about 12 times." Said Hermione glancing at the clock just as one of the bells chimed 9 00 "Then we just have to be back her when the clock hits its last chime again."

"Okay." Harry said still scared.

Hermione took a deep breath and began to turn the hourglass. Once twice three times, then she sped up. Nine ten eleven times till finally she reached twelve and they were in the empty sun lit Gryffindor common room. Then some one came down the stairs.

"There I am." Hermione whispered pulling Harry as she followed her self "I can't see you put in the fake Felix!" Hermione gasped suddenly as they neared the great hall.

"I'm on it!" Harry said "cover me!" and Harry slipped out of the cloak

"HARRY!" Hermione squeaked as he sidled up to the other Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione, where are you going?" Harry asked the future Hermione at his shoulder basically freaking out, silently of course.

"I'm going to eat break fast." Hermione answered nonplused

"I don't think you want to go in there, Ron is in a _really_ foul mood this morning."

"But I'm hungry!" Hermione whined

"That's why I got you some toast, because I knew you wouldn't want to go in there. I was actually just looking for you." Harry said trying to stall while holding his hand out for the hidden Hermione to produce some toast.

"Really?" Hermione said surprised "That's very, um nice." She was obviously confused, and Harry was still waiting for the toast! He cleared his thought loudly as a signal to the hidden Hermione and finally there was the toast.

"Her you go Herms!" Harry said cheerily "Now I should go so Ron doesn't notice me missing you can go get a good seat now.

"Thanks Harry that was really sweet of you." Hermione said kissing him on the cheek before setting off to the quidditch pitch. Harry stood there smiling for a while before the hidden Hermione grabbed by the shirt and pulled him under the cloak hugging him tightly.

"That was brilliant Harry!" She said with a watery smile "Brilliant." She muttered again, before slapping him hard across the face

"Do you know what could have happened?!" She almost screamed Harry cowered.

"I'm sorry 'Mione." He whispered

"You should be!" She said glairing at him "I'm just glad its over."

"Heh heh yeah over…" Harry gulped "You might sort of have to pretend to, um, be the, um, Hermione that just left." Harry said bracing for the blow. Hermione covered her face in her hands then said.

"Fine I'll take one for the team. But you have to write Dean the note from Lavender okay?" Hermione breathed

"Done!" Harry said sticking out his hand. Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped out of the cloak

"You better be next to me the whole time _and _writing!" She hissed out of the side of her mouth.

"Yes Hermione I will follow you to the ends of the earth!" Harry replied sappily. Hermione grinned before saying.

"Oh shut up."

Hermione walked into the great hall just as she had done that morning with the hidden Harry close behind her.

"Hello," she said cheerily trying to keep the peace "how are you both feeling?"

"Fine." Past Harry said pretending to put in the felix "Here you go Ron drink up."

"Harry?" Hermione asked "Did you just put something in Ron's drink?" Harry smiled mischievously.

"No I don't think so."

"Hmm… well okay." Hermione skeptically as Ron drained the glass of juice.

"Well I'm off to get a good seat just wanted to wish you both luck." Then she did some thing very risky, she hugged Ron "Good luck Ron, Your going to do great!" and she kissed his cheek before departing for the entrance hall. As she left she heard Ron say audibly.

"She missed."

**A/N: how did you like it? I thought I should really do a Ron and Hermione romance-y thing and I thought this was cute and not too much. Next its gonna be more HG but still RH because I mean its all about them right?! Rate please and again I will love you FOREVER! The next one should be out soon!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**_EllaBellaBaby_ **


	3. Letters

**As Time Stands Still - Letters**

When Hermione reached the entrance hall her squealed loudly.

"I cannot believe I just did that!!" She shrieked "It was awesome!"

"Yeah it was 'Mione." Harry said grinning from ear to ear just like her

"Now get under the cloak!"

"Lets go to the common room, every one will be at the match."

"Yeah we can work on strategy." Harry said stifling a yawn.

"And we can make some coffee." Hermione said smiling and pulling Harry up to the now mercifully empty common room.

"Okay lets see the letter." Hermione said ten minutes later after they had made the coffee.

"Here." Harry said handing it to her so she could read it.

_**Dean,**_

_**I know you said a while ago that you wanted me and I said I wasn't really ready for you yet? Well I am now. I think I may actually love you, who wouldn't? You're strong, sexy, you have the best hair around, did I mention your sexy? And oh yes you are the BEST chaser out of all the teams I don't know why you didn't make the final cut, because you are fabulous! If Gryffindor wins(and I know we will with you on the team) meet me by the fire. If we lose then meet me in the closed abandoned classroom by Gryffindor tower. Look I know you have a girl friend and I'm sure she's sweet and all but don't you want someone with more experience?! So what do you think me of the little baby Ginny W? When you decide, I'll be waiting! **_

_Lavender **kisses** _

"Wow." Was all Hermione could say after she read it "Wow." She repeated

"Is it that bad?" Harry asked tentatively

"No Harry it bloody brilliant!" Hermione "It sounds as if you _are_ the slut." Harry grinned.

"But how do you know that Dean wanted Lavender before?"

"I might possibly have walked in on the argument." Harry grinned. Hermione smiled and looked at the clock.

"Lets deliver this letter!"

Harry and Hermione slipped silently down to the changing rooms and found Deans bag. They silently slipped the note into his bag, but not before Hermione had kissed the envelope and "Lavenders" signature. They then sat down to write one to Lavender from Dean. The final copy looked something like this.

Lavender,

I know I said that I would stay away from you, but I just can't. You're beautiful. You're not just beautiful your sexy, smart (even though you and other people don't think so.), you're fashionable, good in divination (which in its self is an accomplishment because hardly any one is good in divination), and you know how to get any guy especially me! I really need you, I don't think you understand what you do to me. Let me show you after the game. When we win meet me by the fire in the common room. If we loose through meet me in the closest abandoned classroom. Hope to see you soon.

Dean

P.S.

I love you!! 3

Hermione and Harry then sent a school owl with that letter to lavender.

"So," Hermione said as they watched the owl fly away "Want to go watch the game?" Harry grinned.

"You know I do!" So with that they set off down to the pitch. By the time they got there the game was almost over Gryffindor in the lead.

"I guess Ron found something better than felix to make him play good." Harry grinned over at Hermione, and she _giggled_?!

""Mione you _are _easy to please." Laughed Harry she grinned just like Harry as she watched Ron sore around the hoops.

"Only if it concerns him." She sighed and they both laughed

**A/N: 3rd chapter up and running! Hope you LOVE it! The more reviews I get the better and the faster ill write the next one. I think I'll have ether 1 or 2 more. The next one will defiantly be the end of the match and about Ron and Hermione I might have to make another one though for Ginny and Harry. Well again please Rate I will LOVE you if you do!! Thanx**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**_EllaBellaBaby_ **


	4. WOW

As Time Stands Still - WOW

_A woman knows the face of the man she loves as a sailor knows the open sea._

_- Honore de Balzac_

"AND GRIFENDORE WINS." Smiths Voice blared out, not all to happy. Harry and Hermione jumped up cheering.

"Oh my goodness, we need to go to the changing room." Hermione suddenly gasped.

"Why?" asked Harry who was still cheering and smiling

"Me and Ron's fight!!" Hermione practically screamed pulling Harry who's face had fallen.

"Bloody Hell!!" He cried. Racing towards the changing rooms and now pulling Hermione. They entered the changing room as Dean walked out a little flushed and alone.

Apparently he took the notes advice to ditch Ginny. Previously he had left with Ginny and Demelza, because Shamus had told him about the party. Now it looked as if Shamus was going in the opposite way. Harry and Hermione entered the changing room. Everyone looked happy and cheerful, even Ginny, and especially Ron. Hermione and Harry walked over to past Harry and Ron. Ron was in full flow about something they went closer to hear.

"-And then I thought, look mate Hermione is there watching you! So I gave it my all. I thought so what if Krum stole her first snog, I can be her best!" both Harry's and Hermione grinned at this then Ginny spoke.

"Ron, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Gin." He said a little nonplused. Hidden Harry tried to follow but Hermione was busy staring at Ron, so Harry dragged her over.

"-so we broke up." Ginny was finishing

"I'll kill him!" Ron bellowed

"NO Ron!! That's not why I wanted to talk to you."

"Then why?"

"Well, its about Harry."

"Harry?"

"How would you feel if we, well you know, went out." Ron gulped

"I don't know Gin…"

"Don't you trust him?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then why would it matter?"

"I guess. Wait how do you know he likes you?"

"Duh Ron he's liked me for ages!" Ginny declared exasperatedly rolling her eyes before walking to finish getting ready.

Hermione looked over at Harry who looked as if he had just seen Sirius' ghost. She patted him on the back and he seemed to come to. He ran a hand through his hair and took a breath. He still looked shaken though.

"Hermione!" Came out Ron's strangled voice "This is the changing room!" Ron was shirtless and both Hermione's were practically drooling at his bare muscular chest.

"I didn't know he had a six pack!?" hidden Hermione gasped dragging her eyes away from Ron's chest to look questioningly at Harry.

"Well I didn't really think it was important." Harry replied distractedly looking at Ginny who was applying mascara in the mirror.

"I-I-I'll w-w-w-wait out s-s-s-side." Past Hermione stuttered still wide-eyed.

"You can stay here Herms." Past Harry offered "Ron you can finish getting dressed over there" he said pointing to a changing room. Ron nodded. Both Hermione's looked a little disappointed.

"Hey Harry want to walk up to the party with me?" Ginny asked who was apparently ready

"Sure." Harry smiled

"Cool." Ginny smiled then she turned towards where Ron was changing and yelled "RON ME AND HARRY ARE LAEVING!!" there was a grunt from Ron's direction. Ginny Pulled Harry out the door blowing a kiss to Hermione.

The past Hermione gulped and started to pull at her cloths. She started to pace. Then she sat down. Stood up. Paced. Sat down. Shuffled her feet. Then she looked around frantically as if checking her escape routes. The hidden Hermione groaned inwardly.

"I'm going to mess it up!" she groaned covering her face in her hands.

"'Mione your still here!" Ron said as he came back fully dressed and smiling. Hidden

"Yeah of course," Past Hermione said "wait did you want me to leave?" she said looking worried, her eyes widening.

"Course not." Ron grinned, Hermione smiled.

"So do you want to go up to the party?" she asked

"Sure." Ron replied running a hand through his hair

"You okay?" Hermione asked

"Yeah." Ron smiled the it turned to a frown and he rubbed his temple.

"Actually no 'Mione, I'm not okay."

"What's the matter?"

"Its us!"

"Us??!"

"I cant do this any more! I don't get sappy I don't do this emotion stuff.-"

"Ron just spit it out!"

"Okay." He looked as though he was steeling himself

"Ron?"

"I like you! Okay? I like you as more than a friend! I've been avoiding you because I found out that you snogged Krum-"

"What?! How?!"

"Please let me finish!"

"Sorry." Hidden Hermione had her hand over her mouth. Ron took a deep breath, then continued.

"I want you I more that you could ever know. I think I might even love you." Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"I've liked you since… hell since I first saw you. I tried to ignore my feelings but when I saw you with Krum I got jealous. I couldn't deny my feelings for you but I knew you couldn't like me."

"Your wrong Ron, because I love you!" Hermione said jumping and hugging him.

Then Ron kissed her it was soft and slow at first then it progressed to hot and heavy. After about five minutes they broke apart. Both Hermione's touched their lips, and muttered.

"Oh my god." Ron then grinned, past Hermione smiled. "We should go to the party. Harry and Ginny will worry."

"Okay," Ron groaned. Hermione kissed him lightly on the lips and he moaned.

"Come on we should go." She said standing and pulling him towards the door.

"Okay, lets go party!" Ron said finally relenting, and they left.

"Wow." Harry said

"I know," the hidden Hermione agreed. "I never thought it would turn out like this." And with that they set out to follow past Hermione and Ron.

**A/N: So here it is the second to final chapter. Sorry it took so long to post it, holidays and family, but I made it nice and long. It took a different turn than I thought but I think it still turned okay. Please tell me what you think, and I'll take criticism too. So the next chapter should be the finale so please R&R! **

**xoxoxoxoxo**

_**EllaBellaBaby**_


	5. Letter to readers PLUS H&R oneshot!

**A/N: I have the most enormous case of writers block ever!! I am also feeling very uninspired because no one is reviewing. So here is my plea for a review (I would do the same for you!!!!!!!!) but until I get people to sympathize with me here is a one shot I wrote when I was hiding from my parents, who wanted me to pack boxes. I hope you like it! **

**Summary: Ron and Hermione get in a fight. Hermione doesn't want to face him. Ron is forced to go and apologize. What happens in the dark room with only Ron and Hermione?? **

Beautiful to me

"Okay," Mrs. Weasley said sitting down at the table for dinner after finally gathering everyone. It had taken her over half an hour to do it but now that she had succeeded she was quite hungry. It wasn't surprising really it was after eight; they had made a Weasley record.

"Now that we are all, finally, here we can eat."

"Mum," Ginny said

"Hmm?" Mrs. Weasley said reaching for the mashed potatoes "If this is about saying grace I've told you before when there is this many people-"

"Hermione isn't here." Ginny interrupted. Mrs. Weasly clapped her hands to her head.

"Why is she not here??" Mrs. Weasley cried glaring at Ron knowingly.

"She says she can't face 'Ronald'." Ginny said giggling

"Oooo icle Ronniekins-"

"-Has Queen Persia her self, again." Fred and George mocked

"Oh shut up!!" Ron said flashing his middle finger at the twins luckily nether Mr. nor Mrs. Weasly saw this.

"Ronald Weasly go get Hermione and bring her down. This is the one night we can all have dinner together." At this she gestured sadly around the table at everyone. Bill and Fleur, Fred and George, Harry and Ginny, and then Lupin and Tonks.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered under his breath. "Okay, okay. I'll go get her, but you lot should start eating." At that he felt his stomach ache in hunger, he hadn't eaten since lunch. Lunch, when he, and Hermione had been talking.

As he walked towards Ginny, and now Hermione's, room he tried to remember what he had done. They had been chatting merrily then Harry had arrived. He had been looking gloomier than usual. Hermione had asked him what happened, it was about Ginny. She had talked to Harry again. Ginny couldn't wait forever for Harry, she was slowly dieing without him she said. Harry truthfully was the same, and He had been so confused. At this point Ron had reached the door, but didn't enter he was still recalling.

So then Ron had left because it made him uncomfortable to talk about his baby sister, in that way. He had then walked down to the water hole, his water hole, his secret water hole. About ten minutes however a smiling Hermione joined him. She boasted, about getting Harry, and Ginny to talk and then to make up. She then jumped and hugged Ron roughly around the neck; the thought still sent shivers up his spine. She had been _so_ close to him. They had stayed like that for a while Hermione hugging Ron in mid air, while he supported her and hugged her back.

When they finally broke apart Ron suggested a swim. So they had both striped to their underwear, and in Hermione's case bra. Ron had really tried to not stair, he really did, but it was so hard she was so beautiful. Her lightly browned skin shining brightly, her hair tied in a messy bun the extra hairs hanging around her face. It took all of Ron's will not to stair. He had to force him self to dive into the brisk summer water. When he came out he noticed Hermione still on the edge.

"Come on 'Mione."

He had begged she had continued to stair blankly at the water. He had finally gotten out of the water and asked what was wrong. She had said nothing was wrong, but he knew better, he knew her. He had walked over and hugged her soaking her, and having the water from his hair slowly drip onto her hair.

Finally she had relented and swam with him. When they had gotten tired they gone and laid in the grass her laying her head on his chest. He had been afraid his chest would burst with how close she had been. He had stroked her hair and she had seemed to melt into him. It had seemed so right for him to tell her at that moment how he felt about her, she seemed to have the same feelings any way. She had wanted to kill him when went out with Lavender. So he went with his gut and said how he felt.

"I love you 'Mione." He had breathed. Then to his surprise she had jumped up and run off crying. He hadn't seen her since.

Still albeit confused Ron stood up and silently opened the door. There Hermione lay, in Ginny's spare double bed, bathed in moonlight. She was asleep. Ron walked over to her she looked, to Ron, even more beautiful than she had that afternoon. Her hair was tangled around her head. She was wearing some ripped and faded jeans with a long Gray shirt over it (Ron's Grey shirt he had given her when they were at the swimming hole a different time.) She was slightly drooling on her pillow but all of that put together made Ron swoon.

"What did I do 'Mione?" He asked the silent room and her sleeping body. "What did I do?" He repeated crossing over to her and stroking her head like his mum did to him when he was upset. She stirred and he jumped a little, and he stopped stroking he head.

"Mmm Ron don't stop, that felt really good." Came Hermione's sleepy voice.

"W-what?" Ron stuttered

"Don't stop," she pleaded.

"Never." Ron said sitting back down to continue stroking her head. She then scooted over to make room for Ron. He hesitated a little but then smiled and clambered into the bed next to her. That's how Ginny and Harry found them. Ron and Hermione lying side by side, Hermione in Ron's arms.

"Lets not disturb them. I'll sleep in your and Ron's room." Ginny said and they set off hand and hand.

An hour later Hermione woke up because he stomach hurt from hunger. She opened her eyes and they went wide in shock. Ron was lying in her bed!! Holding her close to him, like she had seen in all those romance movies. Her breathing suddenly sped up as she remembered how he got here, and why she was so hungry. He had said again that he loved her, and she had gotten angry. How could he say that? How could he play with her heart like that? He did that a lot. Told her he loved her. She was never sure if he meant it. Then he had come to her room and he had been stroking her hair, she had scooted over and he had got into the bed next to her.

Now Hermione was starting to feel hot around the ears. He had found her wearing his shirt and her very old ripped pants. Her must look awful and she knew she drooled when she slept. She was highly embarrassed. She tried to slowly as possible get out of his grip but when she was just looking for a way to get out Ron woke up.

"You don't want me here do you?" He asked his eyes still closed.

"What? Oh no Ron I just, I-I." She started to stutter because Ron had opened his eyes to stair at her.

"Why did you leave when I told you I loved you?" He asked and for just waking up he seemed quite awake.

"I well I just I. I didn't want to think that you could be just saying that again."  
"Why would I just say something like that?"

"What about When I was correcting your paper? You said 'I love you Hermione?-"

"How do you know I didn't mean that?"

"Wait did you?"  
"'Course I did." Hermione's eyes grew wide and this proclamation.

"Really??"

"Yes Hermione. I love you." And this time Hermione didn't cast a witty remark about Lavender or run off crying she said something she had been holding in for a while.

"I love you too Ron." And with that Ron kissed her, he had been practicing for a year for this moment.

"That was-"

"-Bloody brilliant." Fred and George sniffle applauding.

"We're glad-"

"-We got to see it." Ron and Hermione broke apart

"I'll jinx you if you don't leave right now!" Ron yelled

"Oooo now we-"

"-Get to see icle Roniekens jinxing powers-"

"-Do show us Ronald." They continued to mock. Then Hermione got out her wand.

"I _will_ jinx you!" Hermione said viciously and the twins' disapparated on the spot.

"I love it when you do that." Ron said staring dreamily at her. She kissed him.

When Ron and Hermione woke up the next morning Hermione voiced the question that had been going through her head all night. "Why did you stay Ron? I must have looked far from beautiful."

"Because," Ron said truthfully "you did looked beautiful. Beautiful to me." At this Hermione started to cry again. Ron just took her in his arms, and rocked her. She sat there in Ron's arms happier than she had ever been in her life, but crying. Tears were, and had always been her way of expressing her self, and now she loved them more than ever. Because they kept her in Ron's arms forever more.

**A/N: There you go, the ending kind of sucked I know. But I couldn't figure an ending out and I'm almost at five pages now. I just needed to finish it. I hope you like it. Please review!! I will love you!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**EllaBellaBaby**


End file.
